katealiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Mulligan
'''Kate Mulligan '''is the protagonist of Kate-Alia. She is the girl from Canada who travels the world, saves the day and goes to meetings with her doppelgangers. She has super speed and can roll into a ball. She is also the eldest daughter and oldest child of Steve and Tara Mulligan and the older sister of Laura, Mickie, Tom and Sara. Concept and Creation Katrina Sunday, the creator, thought of creating a web show about characters similar to her name. She likes Sonic so it would be a good idea to create characters based on Sonic characters. She thought of naming the protagonist Kate. She had the idea of basing her off Sonic the Hedgehog, the protagonist of the Sonic series. She also decided to make her similar to America from Hetalia, even though she is actually Canadian and not American. Anna from Frozen was also a good inspiration for Kate. Katrina also likes Joy from Inside Out. In fact, she combined all those character's personalities and traits and created Kate. Appearance Kate has fair skin, blue hair and green eyes. For her attire, she wears an azure blue T-shirt, blue gym shorts, white socks and red power runners with gold buckles and white soles. Personality Kate is the kind of girl who is always ready for adventure. She is an outgoing girl and is free-spirited. She claims she is the hero, and will always rescue people who need her help. She will also fight against bad guys. She is an optimist, and is often energetic. She can act without thinking, nevertheless, she is honest. She is quite talkative, but tries to listen when Katrina is making foolproof plans. Kate's hobbies consist of running, saving the world, rescuing people, going out with her doppelgangers and fighting crime. She also enjoys science and sports alike. Superpowers Super Speed Kate can run up to the speed of sound and beyond. She can run across an ocean and get to another country very quickly. Enhanced Jump Kate can jump higher than normal people. Rolling into a Ball Kate can also roll into a ball to attack her enemies. When she is in ball form, she is extremely fast and unstoppable. Relationships Friends Katrina Kate and Katrina have been best friends ever since they met in 2017. When she noticed Katrina being bullied for being Belgian, Kate stood up to the bullies and became her friend. She and Katrina have hung out ever since. Kate also treats her as her sidekick. Kara Kate and Kara are close friends. She met her in the summer of 2017, before Kara got kidnapped. She rescued her and made a good future. Kara also thinks Kate should have a boyfriend. Kathe Kate and Kathe are friendly rivals. While she may fight against her, the two work together and fight crime together. She met Kathe in 2016. Kyla Kate and Kyla are rivals. They often disagree with each other which leads to an argument. She met her in 2015. Klara Kate shares a friendly relationship with Klara. When Klara "cannot into space", Kate tells her to never give up. She needs to follow her dreams and achieve her goals. She met Klara in early 2017. Family Mickie Kate and Mickie are sister and brother. They argue over what TV shows they should watch and what video games they should play. They also argue over what movie they should see. Kate may find her brother annoying, but deep inside, she is protective of him. Sara Sara, being a baby, requires supervision from Kate and her mom. Sara sometimes gets in trouble and Kate needs to save her. Kate and Sara are close sisters. Tara Tara is Kate's mother. They try to correct whatever Mickie does or says something that is stupid. Steve Steve is Kate's father. They share a very close father-daughter relationship. Trivia * Kate is mainly based on Sonic the Hedgehog, but she also has traits of America from Hetalia and Anna from Frozen. She is also the "Lisa" to Mickie's "Bart". * Kate saying "eh?" in almost all of her dialogue is a reference to Canadians stereotypically saying "eh?". *She is the only one of the 11 main characters who is not from Europe. *She acts like Anais Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball when Mickie behaves like Gumball Watterson from the same show. *Though she is afraid of deep water, she does show courage to save someone from drowning. *After a big meal, she burns all the calories by running around Ontario thanks to her super speed. *Kate liking Hetalia, the Simpsons and Family Guy is a reference to Katrina Sunday herself liking these shows. Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Canadian Characters Category:Blue-haired Category:Females Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Characters Category:Katrina's Friends Category:Kara's Friends Category:Kathe's Friends Category:Kari's Friends Category:Katia's Friends Category:Karolina's Friends Category:Kaija's Friends Category:Kyla's Friends Category:Kyla's Enemies Category:Klara's Friend Category:Karin's Friends Category:Characters with Dyed Hair Category:"The Girls" members Category:Mulligans Category:Speed-type characters